Tales of Spinner Racing/Through Darmino's Eyes
Today is the first day of the Desert Tour Races. I see a lot of good competition...this could be tough. Even that Niles kid is here...he's not as bad as everyone says, though he isn't that great...I'll just sit back and watch, making sure no fights start...oh wait, some Deku Scrub that just had a conversation with Zander is walking towards me...better introduce myself... "Hello. My name is Dormino. And yours?" "Polata, thank you. I hope to be great some day, as great as everyone here..." Boy, this kid is annoying...but I can't say that outloud, that would be rude...wait he's stopped talking...what to say, what to say... "Yeah, I know that you'll be great someday. You just have to believe in yourself, and know when a day is not your day. You can't get overconfident, but at the same time you can't be underconfident...you've got to know your boundaries, and know when to push them and when not to..." "Thanks for the words of wisdom. See ya." Hmm. As I was talking, Niles struck up a conversation with Nubara. Right afterthat, so did Zander...he got slapped. Today is not her day...she doesn't like either of them, but it's obvious that both of them want to date Nubara...ah great, it seems the two are getting in a fight, I'd better break this up... "What's going on?" Niles tells his side of the story first. "You see, I was just trying to be nice to this commoner, even telling him that some of my skill may rub off on him, and suddenly he insuts me, and when I tell him that that's not the proper way to treat a superior he threatens me. If you hadn't gotten here, I may have had to defend my self, and I may have hurt the poor fellow." That sounds about right. Niles doesn't know that talking down to people is wrong. If I wasn't as nice as I was, I would have Zander punch him right in the...oh wait, I must confirm that that really happened... "Zander, is this true?" "Basically. He even used the exact language he described." I have to think of a way to makeNiles listen, while at the same time getting Zander to listen... "Okay, how about this? Niles, you've got to treat "commoners" like your equals. And Zander, you need to respect everybody, regardless of whether or not you like them." Niles says "hmmph" and leaves. Zander seems mad. I have to calm him down. "Zander, I'm sorry if I offended you by saying you were a commoner." "Well thanks, maybe you should think next time-" Oh boy he is mad. Normally he has a col head, but he can lose histemper on occasion. I have to explain. "And maybe you should think about why I would say that. I knew you would listen to me no matter how I worded something-you're pretty nice like that-but I knew Niles would only listen if I addressed him like royalty. I was doing what I could to get the message through to both of you. I know, I don't like Niles much either, but we all have to get along." The first race is about to begin, so I go to the buffet and grab a bite. Can't race on an empty stomach, afterall... The First Race: Fortress Run